Visul
Summary Visul is Yue Bairong's (now Xing Bairong) trainer and his D-Class WH. Visul has taken care of Prince Yue ever since they were young. When Yue left from Bairong Empire as his brother Xing, she followed him and together they joined the ranks of WH. She works as his assistant and constantly beats him due to all the flirting complaints. She was also a member of the former Three Noble Families of the Bairong Empire, the Rain Clan, being the daughter of the clan head Prime Minister Vi. Even though she is a D class WH, it seems that Visul is able to pull off Shinsok and use Kaizer Fist. She hid her strength until recently, when she revealed her powers are probably superior to most A-Class WH's (with the exception of Tarras, Xing, Worth, Cougar, Tasha and Mordred, who had proven to be far stronger than her). She claims that she is "the D class WH that surpasses all A class WH". She carries two giant maces. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C, likely higher Name: Visul Origin: Witch Hunter Gender: Female Age: Unknown, likely 19 or in her early twenties Classification: Human, D-Class WH, Yue's Assistant, Bairong Empire Martial Artist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled in the Bairong martial arts, Can use various weapons, Can use Chi for defensive and offensive capabilities Attack Potency: At least Building level (Destroyed some houses), likely higher as she knows the Kaiser Fist. Speed: At least Supersonic, possibly Supersonic+ Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Building Class Durability: Building level (Tanked a kick from a witch) Stamina: Superhuman (Can fight against two witches and their minions). Range: Extended melee range with her weapons. Several meters with chi enhanced attacks. Standard Equipment: Her two maces Intelligence: Adept in the Bairong martial arts and as well in Chi. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques *'Chi Techniques:' Visul is a Martial Arts master. She has complete control over her chi and is able to use many techniques. However, Chi-enhanced techniques, despite their impressive power and quick preparation, do not last long. She is shown to be one of the greatests master in the empire, capable of killing an entire elite squadron with barely an effort. She was hinted to be stronger than Lee Bairong and Yue Bairong, although in their last battle she was crushed by the former servants with barely an effort. Visul can use chi which can be channeled through out her body. She can use it to enhance her offense and defense. **'Shinbo (신보 Sinbo):' The first stage of Chi control. It draws out a small amount of the user's Chi, and universally taught through the Bairong Empire. It gives Visul the ability to walk on water (or any liquid surface). Visul notes that Yue can't use this because he never paid attention in her classes. **'Shinchuk (신축 Sinchug; Elasticity):' The second stage of Chi control. It draws out a maximum of 30% of the user's Chi, and is taught only to the highly skilled elites of the Bairong Empire. **'Shinsok (신속 Sinsog; Swift):' The third and final stage of Chi control, which draws 100% of the user's power. It can only be used by geniuses that has skills that are emperor worthy. Her speed was comparable to Lee's, as noted by Ameton. Her speed was enough to run past Xiao's puppets without being noticed. ***'Kaiser Fist (패왕붕권 Paewangbung-gwon):' The only named technique so far using Shinsok, it consists of concentrating an incredible amount of Chi in a single fist, and releasing it in a punch. When properly used, it has the power to level entire city districts. It has been given the title, "Ultimate King Fistblow", because of its immense power, a power that only the most skilled Chi users can access. She managed to destroy a huge area in a single blast. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Manhwa Characters Category:Witch Hunter Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Chi Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 8